


Playtime

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jax and Samantha make up for lost time with a little playtime.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day six (Daddy / Corset / Cock Worship / Biting)

Scented candle lights perfume the air while Samantha reapplies some loose powder on her forehead and nose and then glances at Jax’s bed with a mischievous smile. After months away from Jax, they’re finally back together, and she’s ready to pick up with they left off. Barely containing her excitement for him to join her, she picks up her phone and calls him.

In his renewed office, Jax picks up the phone after it rang twice. “Hey…”

From the way he answered the phone, she knows something is up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I— Hang on a sec,” he starts talking to someone in the background _“What the hell is that?! No! That is not what I requested! Goddamnit!”_

Samantha grimaces. The renovations at Shadow Den are consuming a lot of his time and Jax is getting more stressed out each day.

“Sorry about that. Where were we?" 

"I was asking if you’re okay, but nevermind. I already know the answer.”

“Sam, I’m sorry. I didn't— One sec,” he says and then starts yelling at someone in his office again. 

“Soo… Should I cancel dinner and go home?” Samantha asks.

“No, I’ll make it. I’ll just be a little late trying to fix the mixed up orders here.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind if you have to cancel. Nikhil can pick up the Sukiyaki hot pot for you.”

“I’ll be there. I promise. I’m not bailing on you again.”

“If you say so…” she heaves a sigh. 

“Sam, please. Don’t be like that. Give me one hour and I’ll be all yours.”

“All mine?” Her voice grows bubbly again.

“Yes, all yours. We can even do the roleplay again. The first time we had a playtime was fun, right?”

Samantha nibbles her bottom lip at the thought.

“Biting that lip already, huh?”

She covers her mouth with one hand.

“Don’t hide them. You know I love it when you sink your teeth into those sweet lips. It makes me want them more.”

She looks around the room suspiciously. “How do you know I’m doing that?”

He chuckles. “I know my little girl well enough to recognize her tells. I know you’re blushing now because I just called you my little girl, and that you just covered your cheeks to hide them too. I know you’re getting shy because I complimented you and even though you know you’re beautiful, you still don’t know to react when I praise you and I think it’s the cutest thing.”

“Stop it,” Samantha tries to hide her face embarrassed.

He laughs. 

“I miss you, Jax…" 

"I miss you too. And I’m sorry I canceled our last two dinners. I can’t wait to have a delicious and quiet meal with you tonight.”

“Is that all you want to do tonight, _Daddy_?”

She can almost see his reaction. His eyes changing from brown to bright red, his Adam’s apple bobbing at the thought of some steamy moment they had, shifting on his seat as his cock begins to throb.

“You know I’m a simple man. All I want is to sit back in a comfortable chair with my little girl on my lap, bouncing on my cock.”

“Mmm…” she grins. “Can I suck your cock first?”

“You can if you’ve been a good girl.”

“What if I was bad?”

“If you were bad, you’ll get punished first.”

Samantha smiles slyly. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been a bad girl.”

“Hold that thought.” He clears his throat.

Samantha hears him calling Nikhil and waits.

_“Clear my schedule for the next twenty-four hours. I have urgent matters to attend.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

She giggles on the phone.

“Samantha?” He lowers his voice, sounding more commanding.

“Yes?”

“Get in here. Now.”

“Okay.” Her lips curl in a slow smile as she hangs up and looks in the mirror. “Time to make this worth a punishment.”

##  **…**

With a glass of Merlot in one hand and an empty one on the antique coffee table, Jax eyes the Shīsā statues on his desk from the couch while he waits for her. He smirks as the sound of her footsteps get louder as she approaches the hallway leading to his office. _Of course, she would put on heels._

A few minutes later, she knocks the door. 

“Come in.”

She opens the door, closes it and turns to him. “Did you call me?” She asks as she unbuttons her red coat and reveals the vintage black corset, exposing her flawless caramel skin as the outer garment pools around her feet.

“I did,” he replies, his eyes sweeping all over her body and growing darker. “I believe you have something to tell me.”

She nods.

“What did you do?”

“I was touching myself in your room.”

“When?”

“When you canceled our last two dates. I humped on your pillows.”

“I know you did. The smell of your come is all over the sheets. But I need to know why.”

“Because I wanted you to go to bed and jerk off thinking of me,” Samantha nips her lip.

“Did you do it again while you were waiting for me tonight?”

She chews on a nail. 

“Answer me,” he grates.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Playing with yourself when you’re not allowed to… What a bad girl.” Jax shakes head and clicks his tongue. “On my lap. Now.”

Samantha steps closer and bends over his knees.

His hands push her thong down, throwing it aimlessly on the floor and begins to spank her buttocks.

She moans loud.

“Hush, little one. We don’t need anyone listening to what we’re doing here, do we?” He hits harder.

“No, Daddy,” she replies quietly.

“Good girl,” he says, running a hand on her backside. After seven more strikes, Jax stops slapping her and rubs her red buttcheeks.

She sits with her knees on the floor right in front of him.

“You owe me an apology, little girl.”

“I’m sorry for playing with myself without your permission, Daddy,” Samantha frowns.

“It’s okay.” His expression softens as he cups her face and leans in to kiss her forehead. He taps his hand on one leg. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Samantha stands up, winces a little as she sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck as their lips meet at last. While the kiss deepens, she straddles Jax, grinding her hips on him.

He groans in response. “What are you doing?”

“I miss Daddy’s cock,” she purrs.

“But you weren’t a good girl. You tortured Daddy leaving your sweet smell on my bed just to tease me, to make me want you so badly when I couldn’t have you. Do you think it’s fair?”

“Please, Daddy. I’ll be good,” Samantha whispers as she kisses his jawline, guides his lips to hers again. Her lips travel down to his shoulder and she pushes her hair to the side, exposing her neck to him.

Jax licks his lips, his eyes trained on the vein on her neck. He could use some fresh blood to regain his strength after a long day of work. And Samantha’s blood is so irresistible.

She cooes. “You can feed on me, Daddy. Let me take care of you.”

His fangs descend and eyes go red again. He grips her thighs with both hands and sinks his teeth into her flesh, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of her blood.

Samantha gasps at the familiar painful and pleasurable feeling coursing through her body as he feeds on her. One of her hands roam down his chest, his stomach and rests on his bulge. She caresses him through the fabric of his pants, earning a low grunt from him as response.

Jax detaches his fangs from her neck and looks at her. “You really won’t give up, will you?”

Samantha shakes her head smiling.

Jax chortles. “Alright, I’ll give it to you. Let me seal these wounds first.” He picks up a dagger from a side table, pricks his forefinger and presses it on the perforations on her neck. He kisses the sealed area as one hand goes down her back and squeezes her buttcheeks. “On your knees, little girl,” he whispers.

She stands up and kneels before him. Her eyes burn with lust when he pulls his shirt over his head and he unzips his pants, pushing it down along with his boxers. Heat pools in her belly at the sight of his manhood.

He strokes himself slowly, showing off to her. “Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want it so bad.”

“Will you take all of it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He smiles mischievously. “Take Daddy’s cock, baby.”

Holding the tip with one hand, she dips down and licks his balls, sucking them. Next, her tongue runs up to the base of his shaft and keeps going up. She locks eyes with him, kisses the tip of his cock softly and envelopes his length with her lips.

“Oh, yes! My good girl,” Jax hisses, digging his fingers into her hair and pushing himself further into her mouth.

Samantha bobs her head up and down his member, taking him as further as she can into her mouth, massaging his balls with one hand. She pulls away to come up for air, kisses the faded scar on his abs and starts again.

“Stop, stop,” he groans. “I need to come inside you.”

She moves away and gazes at him in adoration.

He cups her chin and leans down to kiss her as he effortlessly pulls her back on his lap, burying himself inside her. Jax swallows her moans while she rolls her hips, keeping a steady pace. He deftly unties her corset and throws it on the floor. “Ah… So much better,” he says as he begins to suck one of her breasts and pinches her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Her nails dig into his shoulder as pleasure surges through her body, increasing with every move of their bodies. “Fuck, yes!”

Jax grabs her butt, helping her bounce on his member. “God, you feel so fucking good, baby!” He growls as he feels her walls pulsating around his cock.

“Daddy, I’m close,” she meows. 

“How do we say it, little girl?”

“Daddy, can I come? Please…” She whimpers.

“Yes, you can. Come, baby. Come right now,” he murmurs, smacking her ass.

Samantha scrapes her nails on his back and she gives in, losing herself into his embrace as she reaches bliss.

A guttural grunt escapes his throat, following her as he finds his own release. 

Samantha rests her forehead on his shoulder, utterly spent.

“Tired already?” He smirks.

“Yeah… I can’t move.”

“What about dinner?”

“Hmmm?” She pulls away to look at him, rubbing her hand on one eye.

He chuckles. “Nevermind.”

“Jax…” she stifles a yawn with the back of her hand. “Can I sleep on you? Five minutes…" 

"Sure,” he replies and kisses her hair.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she yawns, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“You’re welcome, my little one.” He smiles and shifts on the couch to lie down holding Samantha in his arms as she snores softly on his chest.


End file.
